Pebblesplash's Insanity
Chapter One "Pebblesplash! Will you go on the dawn patrol with Stagclaw, Cherrywhisker and Featherfall?" Pebblesplash flicked an ear agitatedly as the deputy, Stormfeather, called him to the center of the clearing. ''Fish brain! You could've waited to eat! ''He scolded himself silently as he dropped the pike, and followed the group. The sun warmed his fur nicely, and his paws crunched leaves below his paws. Then his head began to ache. He shook his head, hoping that would ease the agony, but instead, it intensified. "Kill them! Kill them!" A brown, tabby she-cat shrieked joyfully. Her eyes were lit with insanity, and he felt all knowledge and maturity slip down the slope and into the river, where it would be carried away. He clawed at the air where the she-cat was, before she vanished. "I'm over here!" She laughed, her voice crazy. Her paws wrapped around his throat, and they began to push in. He began to choke, the precious air being taken from him. "Pebblesplash? Are you okay?" Featherfall, his brother, bounded over to him, worried and cautious. ''Help! ''He tried to scream, but with no air, it was impossible. It was as if invisible claws were ripped through his throat, but they stayed there, to where he couldn't breath. Well, at least that's what his Clanmates saw. "Quit messing around, Pebblesplash, and come on!" Stagheart growled. Featherfall looked at him with a horrified expression as if he suggested they murdered him. "He's not okay!" Featherfall argued, his sleek fur puffing up. Cherrywhisker sat still, tail flicking in a confused manner. The she-cat let go, before whispering, "Kill them! Kill them!" In his ear repeatedly. "No! No! Get out of my head!" He cried out, his claws grasping at empty air as the cat moved away skillfully. The other cats watched, worried but cautious as the tom ran in circles. "Stop it, Pebblesplash! No wonder your mother didn't want you! You're insane!" The other cats sucked in their breath as Stagheart brought up the one thing that drove him to the edge. His eyes were filled with fury as he padded towards the boasty tom. "What. Did. You. Say?" His voice was tight with anger. "Your mother didn't want you because you're delusional!" Stagheart ripped his claws across his muzzle. "Stagheart! There was no meaning for that!" Cherrywhisker yowled, her voice filled with venom. But it was too late. Blood was dripping down his muzzle in a steady flow. Pebblesplash leaped at him with such ferocity, there was no way he'd get away. His claws grazed past his ears barely, and his jaw snapped shut around his throat. He felt bone crunch as he pushed down harshly. Stagheart's heart began to pound through his thick fur and thin skin. His hind legs clawed desperately against his stomach, but Pebblesplash did not let go until he was dead. Cherrywhisker's eyes were wide with fear, and Featherfall's gaze was cloudy with disappointment. "How could you do that...?" Featherfall whispered. Stagheart's blood pooled around his paws. "I-I.." Cherrywhisker ran off, probably to worn the Clan. "No!" He yowled, racing after her. Her ginger tail with black stripes bobbed as she struggled to run faster. He leaped at her back end, clawing her sides. She collapsed, afraid. He bit her neck, where her most important, vulnerable vein was. She choked silently, before the air was let out of her lungs, and she was killed. "Stop!" Featherfall commanded, eyes wild. "What will Tigercreek think?" Featherfall dared to come closer, to which Pebblesplash lashed out a paw, killing him instantly as his claws connected with his throat. "I'm sorry...but I'm going insane..." ______________________ That was legitimately terrible. Ugh I'm so sorry I have no friends ~Cri cri